hl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
City Scanner
The City Scanner (Scanner Type I), is a hovering robot made by the Union. It has very light armor and is used by the Combine to monitor many of the cities. Unlike the organic Shield Scanner (Scanner Type II), where it's main purpose is to drop mines and military reconnaissance, the City Scanner is comparable to a moving security camera which will report citizen and rebel activity, following suspects when necessary. The City Scanner has no rank or social status within the Universal Union social hierarchy. Purpose A Scanner's main purpose is to survey a city, it will fly around the city and take photos of citizens and record their movements, also reporting anti-citizens when found, taking pictures of the subject to both blind the suspect as well as take picture evidence. Scanners should never enter buildings in Half Life 2 Roleplay, however they are allowed to freely fly around the City. When role-playing the scanner you are not just a machine you are one of the most advanced machines known to history, you can calculate many sums and feed back data at a massive rate. Under Attack When a scanner is under attack they do not retreat they move back slightly and take loads of photos of the citizen and report it to a Civil Protection team, they follow the suspect until he is caught if they manage to destroy the scanner, he must role-play beeping and the light flashes red, they will usually try to crash themselves into the citizen. /meing as a Scanner You must act out beeping and taking photos (ie. /me beeps and makes a low pitch noise). This is very important in Scanner roleplay. Physical Description Unlike Shield Synth Scanners, City Scanners do not have any storage space, as it's insides contain various electronic components and a transmitter to transmit data to both Dispatch as well as the standard MPF radiofrequency. Scanners operate on a Combine made battery, needing to be recharged every five hours. The Scanner's tail uses electromagnetic bars which move to make the scanner move up and down. Without these bars the Scanner would be much less mobile. Sight Scanners can see 180 degrees around them, which results in a 180 degree fisheye photograph. The head of the Scanner has a small red camera on it, allowing the Scanner to scan a large area around it. As the Scanner it is possible to watch citizens 180 degrees to the left and right of you, even when you are not facing them. While you can see them this way, a clearer shot requires you to face the person. You also have a light on the top of your Scanner, while this isn't coded into Half-Life 2 Roleplay, you can use it in roleplay situations. For example, if there is a dark area you can act out switching on that light and illuminating the dark area (ie, /me switches on it's head mounted light, filling the dark room with a bright white.) Camera Flash On your Scanner is a built in flash camera, the flash increased to 20x of a standard camera flash. There are many Combine advantages with this, including the ability to highlight an entire 180 degrees area in order to take a photo and the ability to blind any citizen attempting to escape. This can help if a citizen is running away from the Combine. To use your flash press "R" on your keyboard. However, always remember to /me your flashes, for example, /me takes a photo of the suspicious looking citizen using it's flash. Also, remember not to spam your flash. One flash per thirty seconds should be enough. Communication A Scanner cannot talk at all, (for example they CANNOT say "Citizen, Stop." or "Citizen, Wall.") as they have no speech device built in, instead they send codes and communicate through radio and dispatch. Operation As a scanner, you can communicate and operate to the nexus. The scanner has tools built in. ''- Global Dispatch'': Scanners can globally dispatch messages to everyone in the City. (To use type /dispatch ) ''- Local Dispatch'': Scanners can locally dispatch messages to everyone near them, an example "Citizen Report to your local protection team. Status: Yellow. Code: Unrest Administer Stabilize. (To use press "Y") - Transmit Information: Scanners can report information to a Civil Protection team as well as call for backup and advise on situations. They can upload any photos taken to a data terminal, where Civil Protection may passive roleplay seeing them. (To use type /radio) - Operating: A scanner can control combine technology to some extent, however can only do this when ordered or needed. (To use type /me) Transmitting Codes: When operating as a scanner, you may use dispatch to aid the Civil Protection teams. You have to use a three code system when reporting using Dispatch. A few examples are, " Anti-Citizen in this community. Code: Contain Clamp Pacify. " " Unidentified Life Signal Found, in this community. Code: Bio-Signal Contain Clamp. " When you reporting an anti-citizen, a good way to report him/her is: "Level 1 Violator. Running. 10-20 D1. White male, black hair." Status Codes: GREEN: No anti-citizens presents, no uncivil behaviour in my sight. YELLOW: Minor unrest, possible anti-citizen activity, stand by. ORANGE: Uncivil behaviour sighted, dealing/dealt with citizen. Backup may be needed, stand by. RED: Confirmed anti-citizen activity, large amount of anticitizen/rebel activity. Backup needed! BLACK: Backup needed instantly. Threat of multiple level 5/6/7 violations. (Thanks to Cryptic for status codes taken from Here) Definition of Codes: Inject: Civil Protection, Breach the building. Contain: Stop the situation spreading. Unrest: There is a Disturbance in the Community. UPA: Citizens having sex. Administer: Carry out orders given by a Higher ranking ACP unit. Pacify: Find the citizen and knock them out. Clamp: Seal off a specific area. Expose: Destroy their cover. Standby: Wait for orders from a Higher ranking ACP. Do not do anything. Clear: Scrap your current orders. Stabilize: Stabilize the community and make sure they are all stable. Prosecute: Find the citizen and prosecute him. Isolate: Disperse citizens from their group. Amputate: Kill the citizen. Sterilize: Clean the area of Anti-Citizens. Restrict: Stop them from entering that area. Bio-Signal: Un authorize bio signal found (e.g. Necrotics or Exogen) Deploy: Units deploy to area. Cauterize: Destroy a certain area / location. Lock: Isolate area / personCategory:Civil Protection